Recovery
by Valant
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa exit the Second War damaged, but more in love with one another than ever. Post-Deathly Hallows, LMxNM.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter series, I'm just a fan.

* * *

She could hear the manor doors creak open and slam shut again from her position in the dining room. Lucius has arrived home, but she made no move to greet him at the door as she used to. Narcissa knew better than anyone how stressful it was for him, trying to secure his position with the Ministry after the Dark Lord's defeat, and she knew that if he were in any mood to see her, he would know where to find her himself. Still, she couldn't help but smile when she heard the sound of his footsteps and the tap of his cane against the floor. Perhaps, she thought, he'd finally come to his senses and decided to tell her the things that worried and bothered him throughout the day without having to be persuaded. She set the _Daily Prophet_ she had been reading down on the table, and stood in wait for him.

When he entered, his gray eyes, usually so steely and cool when in public and in the presence of others, filled with nothing but affection. Those looks of his and the way his eyes expressed exactly what he was feeling towards her, whether he was aware of it or not, had been one of the things she missed the most during Voldemort's reign, when Lucius didn't have the luxury of acting or even looking like anything but a loyal soldier. Now, however, she couldn't be happier to have those loving eyes and gentle smile back. To have _Lucius_ back; the same Lucius she fell in love with so many years ago.

"Welcome home," Narcissa told him, returning his smile. At this, he approached her slowly and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's good to be home. Thank you, Cissa." Suddenly, his expression became much more serious, with just a bit of concern. "So, Cissa... How was everything today...?" he asked tentatively.

That. Of course. She glanced away from him, averting her eyes for just a moment. He knew quite well that, even after she knew the war had come to an end, even after the Dark Marks had vanished from his and Draco's left arms, there were still several areas of the manor Narcissa could hardly bear to enter without her husband nearby. In only a few of these select rooms of the house that the Dark Lord had used for his own purposes, she found herself remembering all too strongly the horrendous acts that had taken place in them, inflicted by none other than Voldemort himself. It worried Lucius terribly, and he had suggested several times that they go so far as to move to a different part of the country, even, to help her forget what she had seen during the war. He didn't realize at the time, she supposed, how heavily outweighed those awful experiences were by the wonderful, joyful memories she had with him and Draco there already. Memories she recalled every day just by living there; memories she wouldn't exchange for the world.

When Narcissa, along with many other witches and wizards who had fought, went to see the St. Mungos Healers, she was told that her reactions to the bad memories would begin to lessen in time until, with the help of several weak Memory Charms to obscure the things she recalled, would disappear completely. So far, at least, they were correct.

Lucius's hands traveled downwards until he had her own hands firmly in his grasp, stroking them comfortingly as he awaited her answer. "Everything's fine," she told him honestly, looking up at him with as much sincerity as she could summon. "Nothing interesting to speak of, really... Today I just busied myself with cleaning up the manor a bit and writing to Draco and Andromeda..."

"I'm glad, Narcissa, truly. Right now, I think 'nothing interesting' is exactly what's best for both of us." He took a step closer, then, and leaned towards her, his lips just barely touching her neck, then up to her cheek where they stayed, his warm breath tickling her skin. Ordinarily she would have reprimanded him for taking such actions when he'd just returned home, but she didn't fail to notice that there were no implications of lust in his actions, simply love. The fact that he continued to hold her hands in his as he always did when he wanted her to know he loved her, when just telling her so or proving it physically was not enough, was all the proof she needed. When he made no further move, she realize that Lucius was waiting for her; waiting for Narcissa to give permission for him to kiss her.  
"Lucius," she whispered. "You didn't yet tell me about_ your_ day. Haven't I told you I expect that of you now..?" She could sense his irritation at her questions, but she simply smiled.

"I'm sure you already know how stressful it is going back to the Ministry... Everything is far from settled, and it's only thanks to you I'm not back in Azkaban right now, which everyone there is quite aware of," he said with a sigh. "...Though I do get the feeling that everything will be returning to normal soon enough," he added quickly.

"You've found something to look forward to, then. I'm glad." Satisfied with his answer, she tilted her head towards him just slightly, which was all the invitation Lucius needed. He tenderly pressed his mouth to hers, taking care to be gentle with her. She parted her lips just enough to allow him better access, and Lucius did the same, his soft and gentle kisses never ceasing until he touched a hand to her cheek and slowly pulled away. He gazed down at her once more, and brushed the dark bangs away from her hazel eyes. They stayed in silence for several moments. This time she would wait for him to make the next move.

"Narcissa, I... I'm glad you're all right," he whispered, and placed another gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"Of course I am, now that you're here. So much so that I was thinking perhaps, when you've got the time, we could maybe go together upstairs to the second floor sitting room...?"

A look of curiosity and worry crossed his face. She had never expressed a desire to go somewhere that she had strong post-war reactions to, with or without him. "I don't mean to insult you in any way by asking, but... Are you certain that's something you want to do...?"

"Don't be silly, Lucius. Of course I'm sure. A queen always feels the safest with her king, after all... And I could never hope to find a better king than the one standing before me now."

"..." Lucius Malfoy stood still, apparently quite overcome by her allusion to the grandeur he was sure she would never see in him again after all that had happened in the past several years, no matter how many times she would try to convince him otherwise.

"You'll take me there, won't you, Lucius?"

"Y-yes, of course, if that's what you want..." Narcissa nodded in affirmation. "But... Do you think perhaps it could wait just a little while? I'm afraid I've got more urgent matters to attend to at the moment."

"...?" Her disappointment showed. She had hoped that, since Lucius had come to see her so early after he returned home, that meant he didn't have anything else left to take care of and he could spend the rest of the day with her. "More-!" Before she was able to finish, he embraced her, holding her tightly and very close to him. She closed her eyes, a smile forming once more on her lips. If this was indeed the 'more urgent things' her husband had to take care of, Narcissa didn't mind waiting one bit.

"Yes," she said softly. "It can wait."


End file.
